Tears of Grace
by The messed up writer
Summary: "You're crying is the reason she's dead!" Those words haunted Peter for years to come as his father burned one thing into his mind. Don't cry. It was a simple thing, but yet so big too. But he went with it, not shedding a single tear for nearly two decades. Poor Peter is about to have a bad day to a crappy life however... Rated T for language, death, and a near suicide attempt.


**One-shot, sorry.**

The sound of wind rustling through the trees could be heard, along with the sound of a young child crying.

"No! Lemme go!" I cried. I struggled in the grip of the man in black as he held his arm around my neck, aiming an L shaped object at my head. Tears streamed down my face as I balled my six year-old eyes out, in fear of what was happening. Footsteps slammed against the ground as I saw two people run around the corner, one holding a long stick-like thing pointed towards the ground. The two got around a tree as the man in black backed up, revealing the two as my parents! They were here to save me! Daddy was the one holding the stick thing, now aiming it at us... or the man in black. As the two rounded the corner, the L shaped object was taken away from my head and aimed at Mommy as she slowed to a stop. A loud, deafening noise emanated from the object, causing a sharp ringing in my ears as I ducked down, grabbing my ears and closing my eyes. Another deafening noise came, along with an indescribable sound coming near me, causing a third and final noise of a scream. Two actually. I stayed down, crying as I waited for the silence to come back. It came back within seconds, but without the sound of the local wildlife. I got up, opening my eyes to see a blurred world. I turned around, noticing the man in black on the ground, hands at his throat as he thrashed around. Red stuff came out from between his fingers as he began to gag too.

I turned around, seeing Daddy over Mommy, holding her as he wept. He looked up at me with a scowl, saying "Don't you dare cry you brat! You're crying is the reason she's dead!"

"Gah!" I breathed as I woke up, sitting up in a cold sweat. "What the..? Why in the..? Huh?!" I tried to grasp as what happened. "Oh, I feel sick." That... memory, nightmare, was something that has not happened for years now, nearly two decades. _Oh sweet Jesus, calm down Peter, calm down._ I got up, looking around for my blue jeans. I didn't have to go far though, as they were right at my feet. I grabbed them, along with the red T-shirt underneath it, and put them on. I turned and looked at my clock, confirming my suspicions. The bright green numbers read '9:04.' Work starts and nine, and it's a hour long drive. "Son of a b-"

"Great... PEACHY... Daily scolding, here I come!" I gave a false smile at this. This was gonna be fun... "Taxi! Hurry it up, please!"

'10:13.' _Oh boy. I don't wanna do this._ A sense of anxiety began to creep up on me. _Best to do this now before it gets too bad, right?_ I got out of the taxi, paying the fare of the trip. I ran to the front door of the building, waiting for the secretary to buzz me in. A loud buzz signified she did this, so I ran in there and up the stairs to the fifth floor. I pushed the door open, only to be greeted with the angry face of my boss. "Oh. Oh, crap. I can explai-"

"You're fired."

Not another word escaped my lips as I turned around and walked down the stairs. I walked past the secretary and pushed open the glass door. "Taxi!"

I unlocked and opened the apartment door, only to be horrified at the sight I saw. It looked like a raid happened here. The couch was flipped over. The crappy T.V., smashed. The bed? Cuts. Stabs. Everywhere. I looked around, panicking, trying to figure out what had happened when I saw the note on the wall, pinned by the sharp kitchen knife. I grabbed the knife and the note, reading it while I placed the knife on the kitchen counter.

" _Dear Peter, you're a worthless prick. I'll be honest, I was just in it for what little money you had. When I came home from my job only to see you still in bed, passed out, I knew you lost your job. I just exited your room and waited behind the building, peeking and making sure you left. After you left, well, you can see what happened. What little money you had, is gone. Never share bank info with a gold digger, bitch. See you never. With deep hate, Sierra."_

I crumbled the piece of paper up and tossed it across the room. "Shit!" I did a running kick on the nearby trashcan, sending it flying into the wall. More trash flew everywhere. The room was trashed. My life was trashed.

I'm trashed...

Anxiety hit me hard, causing a blackout on the spot.

Waking up, I looked around, noticing my location once again. I was on the couch. I wasn't on the couch earlier. Odd...

I got up, and moved to the window. Droplets of water fell to the ground with a gentle _pitter-patter_. I opened the window to the more audible sound of the rain and crawled through it to the roof of the nearby building. I was about six stories high. Rain soaked my body in seconds. The full moon provided moderate lighting, and the nearby city lights took care of the rest. I got to the ledge and looked down. It was a drop, and a big one for sure. My eyes began to tear up. Before I could topple over and fall to my doom, a tail wrapped its way around me. Nothing but a squeak left me as I was pulled into the arms of some black beast. I could say nothing, its hands covered my mouth. I did nothing but struggle, trying to get out of the monstrous grip and to the ledge.

"Let me go! Please! I have nothing to live for... just let me jump!" I screamed. Tears were streaming from my eyes, mixing with the rainwater on my face.

" _Shhh, child. You have a great deal of pain and sadness. Let it out,"_ Said a female-sounding voice, coming from whatever was holding me. It gave a hiss, while letting its chest rumble and vibrate in a pattern. It held me in a warm hug, something that has not happened to me in many years. I returned the hug, clinging to the being like my life depended on it. I tried to hold back the wails and sobs of pent up sadness, but to no avail. I stopped holding back, doing the one thing my father pushed to the back of my mind.

I cried.

I cried and wailed and sobbed in the creature's shoulder as she held me, comforting me and encouraging me to let it out. She began to shuffle and move the two of us somewhere. I could not tell where from my blurred, teary eyed vision and the dark night. I fell asleep like a child in her arms, water staining my face.

I awoke to the feeling of being wrapped in something warm and just generally nice feeling. I opened my eyes, only to be surrounded by a gently breathing, black creature. I was still damp from the rain, and my cheeks were crusted over from the dried tears.

I had cried. I had done the one thing my father told me over and over and over again not to do.

And it felt great.

After years and years of stress and pain and sadness after the death of my mother when I was only six, it felt great to cry. My eyes began to tear up again. I looked around, my vision gradually getting blurrier as I saw various tube-like structures lining the walls. I also saw more of the black creatures below me.

Below me?

I looked up, noticing the much larger creature holding. It looked very similar to the others below us, except it had a crest on its head and two extra, smaller arms.

She was looking back.

My cheeks turned red in embarrassment as I began to wipe away the tears hastily, trying to look a little less like a toddler in his mother's arms. She seemed to give a small smile, followed by a hiss at this.

" _It's okay. No need to hide what is only natural, child. Do not try to hide it, just let it out. You are safe here, and no one will judge you,"_ The mother-like creature said in a voice just above a whisper. She pulled my head to her chest and purred. And I cried. I cried and cried as she rubbed my back. For the first time in a long time...

...I had a family.

 **Beta-read by the amazing Incurser. He too makes his own Xenomorph stories, so go check him out already!**


End file.
